Un amour mit au grand jour
by Dragonha
Summary: Depuis sa course contre la 86, Keisuké se pose des questions. Que va-t-il découler d'une deuxième rencontre avec Takumi où les voitures n'entrent pas en compte ?


**Auteur :** Drag (Moi !)

**Disclamer :** Ils ne sont pas à moi ! Les voitures non plus, pourtant elles ont la classe !

**Warning :** Le rating M n'est pas là pour faire joli. Comme d'habitude il y a un beau lemon. Enfin un lemon quoi ! Vous connaissez la chanson, ceux qui ne veulent pas lire peuvent aller sur d'autres fics.

**Résumé:** Depuis sa course contre la 86, Keisuké se pose des questions. Que va-t-il découler d'une deuxième rencontre avec Takumi où les voitures n'entrent pas en compte?

Bonne lecture

Un amour mit au grand jour. 

'Bon sang ! Je n'arrive pas à me sortir ce type de la tête. Depuis qu'il m'a battu, je ne pense qu'à lui. Est-ce bien normal que je prenne tant à cœur ma revanche sur lui ? Je me demande s'il n'y a pas quelque chose d'autre, je me sens bien quand je le vois en rêve et que je suis au volant de ma FC. Si c'était vraiment ma fierté qui m'importe, pourquoi je suis heureux, je devrais plutôt être furieux. En gros, je préfère l'homme à la voiture… si je creuse un peu la surface de ma colère face à cette défaite contre la 86. Bon ! Faut que je trouve un moyen pour me rapprocher de lui sans éveiller les soupçons de son entourage.'

Voilà à quoi pensait Keisuké Takahashi en ce jour d'été, qui allait se révéler le point de départ d'une nouvelle vie pour deux personnes de la région de Gunma.

Pendant ce temps, Takumi, inconscient de ce qui allait lui arriver, travaillait encore et toujours à la station service. Comme d'habitude, il était le seul à prendre son travail au sérieux, Iketani bichonnait sa voiture dans le garage et Itsuki maugréait qu'il n'arrivait pas à sortir avec une fille. En bref, c'était un jour ordinaire dans la petite vie paisible qu'il menait à Akina.

Quelle ne fut donc pas la surprise de Takumi et d'Itsuki quand ils virent la FC de Keisuké s'engager chez eux ! « Ah ! Qu'est-ce que vous voulez-vous ? Vous n'avez pas eu assez d'une défaite face à la 86, vous voulez recommencer une course, je parie. » agressa l'abruti de service.

Takahashi le fusilla du regard puis l'ignora, se tournant vers sa cible. Le regard de l'adolescent croisa le sien, il vit alors clairement qu'il appréciait bien plus l'individu que la voiture qui l'avait humilié. « Toi, dit-il au con maugréant contre les gars trop prétentieux, fais-moi le plein d'essence. Fujiwara, viens ici. »

Les deux garçons s'exécutèrent immédiatement un de peur des retombées, l'autre par curiosité. A la surprise de Takumi, Keiuké souffla dans son oreille une question à laquelle il ne s'attendait pas. « A quelle heure finis-tu ton boulot ? » « A seize heures. » répondit le brun d'emblée.

Son adversaire hocha la tête et une fois le plein fini se dirigea vers le centre-ville. Il avait une heure et demie à tuer avant de mettre son plan à exécution. « Qu'est-ce qu'il te voulait Takumi ? » questionna Itsuki, alors qu'Iketani sortait enfin de son trou.

Lui et le con fini furent mis très vite au courant. Abasourdi par la réponse que leur fournit le garçon, ils se regardèrent tous perplexes. Heureusement, ils n'eurent pas le temps de se poser plus de questions, le travail reprit sous les exclamations du patron sur les employés trop fainéants pour faire le moindre effort.

Enfin l'heure h arriva, le conducteur de la FC vint à l'heure juste pour récupérer Takumi. « Au fait, il faudra me reconduire chez moi, si ça ne vous dérange pas. Je n'ai pas pu prendre la voiture aujourd'hui. » avertit Takumi. Un 'pas de problème' lui fit écho et la voiture démarra. L'adolescent ne posa aucune question sur leur destination ni sur ce qu'ils allaient faire. Cela intrigua un peu, le blond mais il n'y prêta pas attention plus longtemps, se rappelant de se concentrer sur son défi. Ils arrivèrent à l'endroit qu'avait choisi Keisuké pour lancer le défi : la piscine. Une fois en tenue appropriée tous les deux (Takumi a emprunté une tenue à l'accueil), ils se dirigèrent vers les bornes et le plus âgé lui expliqua rapidement en quoi le pari consistait. « En gros, celui qui arrive le premier, après avoir effectué deux longueurs, à gagner. Le gagnant pourra demander ce qu'il voudra à l'autre, absolument tout. C'est d'accord ? » « Ok. »

Le compte à rebours commença et les voilà partis. Keisuké est rapide et fait des mouvements serrés et longs pour augmenter sa pénétration dans l'eau. Quant à Takumi, il use de mouvements plus amples mais ses jambes, jeunes et puissantes, compensent et les deux garçons ont la même vitesse.

Ils entament en même temps la deuxième longueur. Aucun des deux ne veut abandonner mais un seul finira vainqueur. Dans les derniers mètres, les deux hommes jettent encore plus leur force dans la bataille. Si bien qu'un petit public se rassemble pour assister au bilan de la course. 'Paf' le bruit de l'arrivée surgit à quelques millièmes de seconde près. Le public applaudit le gagnant et les deux adversaires se serrent la main.

« Bien joué, j'ai cru que j'allais gagner cette fois, tu es décidément très fort. » accorda le blond et le brun rougit un peu. Les autres nageurs retournèrent à leur occupation les laissant dans un silence gênant. Ce dernier fut brisé par le conducteur de la FC : « Alors, qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ? C'était le terme du pari, je suis un homme d'honneur, je ferai ce que tu me demanderas. »

Le jeune garçon ne réfléchit pas longtemps et finit par dire. « J'aimerais savoir la vraie raison de ce pari. Je suppose que tu avais une idée de ce que tu me ferais faire si tu gagnais. » Acquiesçant, Takahashi lui dit : « En fait, je t'aurais demandé de passer la journée de demain avec moi, pour qu'on se connaisse mieux. »

L'étudiant le regarda un instant et lui lança simplement : « Alors demain, on ira se promener tous les deux à l'endroit que tu veux. On partira à neuf heures et je préparerai le déjeuner. Ca te va ? »

Un peu surpris, son vis-à-vis sauta sur l'occasion et accepta avec joie. Ils partirent de la piscine et l'aîné ramena le petit brun chez lui. Seulement avant de laisser sortir Takumi de la voiture, Keisuké agrippa sa main et son cou et l'embrassa lentement et langoureusement, laissant un possible retrait à celui qu'il aimait.

Il venait juste de le réaliser complètement, il voulait Takumi de corps, de cœur et d'âme. Le blond mit fin au baiser et laissa partir l'enfant qui ne fit plus attention à ce qui l'entourait, trop pris par toutes les sensations qui se mélangeaient dans son cœur et dans son corps.

Le lendemain matin, un dimanche, notre pilote de 86 préféré se leva très tôt pour préparer le pique-nique qu'il partagera avec son blond adoré. En effet, Takumi avait réfléchi une bonne parie de la nuit au baiser qu'ils avaient échangé, il l'avouait, il avait adoré ça, et ne demandait qu'à recommencer.

A la réflexion, il s'était senti comme fou dans sa voiture lors de cette course, et il avait réalisé qu'il bouillait de rattraper le chauffeur et pas la voiture en elle-même. Tout cela avait contribué au sourire niais qu'il affichait tout en se donnant du mal pour le repas de ce midi.

Un quart d'heure avant l'heure h, il vérifia tout le panier repas de peur d'avoir oublié quelque chose. Non, il n'avait rien oublié : sa tarte pour le dessert était dorée à souhait sur le sommet du panier.

Comme repas, il avait prévu quelques cuisses de poulet avec quelques frites qu'il avait mis dans une assiette sous un papier alu. Et au cas où, il avait prévu un ou deux fruits ainsi que deux bouteilles d'eau et deux canettes de bière pour son futur amoureux, il espérait.

Neuf heures sonnèrent. Keisuké était arrivé un tout petit peu en avance, neuf heures moins le quart, attendant avec impatience l'heure où il le retrouverait. Quand il fut temps, le blond avança dans la rue et klaxonna après Takumi, sortant de l'automobile. Celui-ci sortit rapidement sur le pas de la porte, tant pis s'il passait pour un fou.

Bien sûr, son nouvel ami ne le pensa pas du tout, trop occupé à détailler le corps fin qu'il avait sous les yeux. Et oui, ce n'est pas tous les jours que Takumi est habillé d'un baggy kaki et d'un tee-shirt sans manches noir. Le chauffeur eut donc tout le loisir de regarder ce corps délicieux, pendant que son vis-à-vis faisait de même.

Keisuké ayant opté pour un fin short noir soulignant ses jolies fesses fermes, que semblaient grandement apprécié les passants. Son tee-shirt sans manches brun foncé complétait agréablement la tenue moulante qui adhérait à sa peau, mettant en évidence ses pectoraux. Bien sûr, rien de tout ça n'échappa au jeune étudiant.

Ils reprirent peu à peu leurs esprits, et le blond indiqua au brun de mettre son panier repas dans le coffre. Celui-ci s'exécuta puis, monta, à la suite du conducteur, dans la voiture prenant place sur le siège passager.

Takumi curieux de savoir où ils allaient, demanda leur destination. Leur point de 'vrai rendez-vous' était la ville de Shüya(1), un endroit au bord de la mer. Ils pensèrent de concert qu'ils allaient pouvoir s'admirer en maillot de bain.

Le plus jeune des deux, ayant à peu près deviné dans quel genre d'endroit ils allaient, avait empaqueté son maillot dans un sac à dos. Il avait emmené aussi un appareil photo, un médicament au cas où et un livre pour s'occuper en cas de silence gênant ou pour le trajet.

A son plus grand bonheur, Kei avait dans l'idée d'entamer direct leur prise de contact. Ils discutèrent un peu de musique et vidéos qu'ils avaient vues récemment. Cela dura tout le trajet qui ne durait finalement que trente cinq minutes.

Arrivés dans la ville, les deux garçons cherchèrent une place de parking, parce qu'un dimanche ensoleillé était rare ces jours-ci, le lieu était bondé. Ils eurent la chance de trouver une place pas loin de la plage. Ce fut donc sans surprise qu'ils débarquèrent sur une dune remplie de monde.

Heureusement, après s'être changés dans les cabines de plage, ils trouvèrent un endroit éloigné de foule et s'y installèrent. Le silence qui les entourait depuis leur sortie de la voiture se faisait de plus en plus pesant.

Le conducteur de la 86, mal à l'aise, préféra sortir son livre et se plonger dedans. Keisuké, voyant le mouvement, jeta un coup d'œil au bouquin : _Le comte de Monte-Cristo._ (2) « Je ne savais pas que tu aimais lire aussi, j'ai lu ce livre au moins trois fois. » dit-il avec enthousiasme.

Takumi n'en revenait pas. Il avait lu le livre trois, quatre fois et n'avait jamais trouvé personne ayant un tel engouement pour cet auteur qu'il adorait. Ils partirent donc dans un grand débat sur les écrits de Dumas, parlèrent d'autres livres, d'autres auteurs qu'ils appréciaient. Les deux garçons avaient les mêmes goûts en littérature, et on peut dire qu'ils étaient contents d'avoir un point commun.

Arriva le moment d'aller récupérer le panier repas à la voiture et de manger les délicieux mets préparés avec soin par Takumi. Un peu plus tard, le blond décida d'aller se défouler dans l'eau et, força un peu son partenaire à 'se bouger les fesses de sa chaise ou il se ferait un plaisir de lui botter le cul pour l'amener dans l'eau.'

Les deux hommes s'amusèrent beaucoup à s'éclabousser, à refaire des courses ou à simplement faire la planche pour se dorer la pilule au soleil. Ils restèrent si longtemps dans l'eau que Takumi se chopa un coup de soleil dans le dos. Alors que Keisuké, qui s'était couvert de crème solaire, lui commençait déjà à brunir.

Ce fut donc ainsi que le blond tartina le dos de son ami pour soigner le coup et la petite séance était appréciée des deux côtés semble-t-il. Des gémissements se faisaient entendre chez le brun et le blond se retrouvait avec un fard faramineux vu le son que produisait son patient. En bref, ce fût une journée parfaite.

Elle devint encore plus excellente quand, commençant à avoir un petit creux, Keisuké proposa de payer une glace pour deux.

Là aussi, ils s'accordaient bien, appréciant le goût citron, vanille, banane. Ils léchèrent donc d'un côté différent pour commencer, goûtant chaque boule avec délectation. Vint le moment où il ne resta qu'une boule et que leurs langues entrèrent en contact. Electrisant leur sens, ce doux frottement les incita à finir rapidement, chacun leur tour, la glace. Une fois la douceur terminée, ils passèrent à un autre genre d'activité tout aussi intéressante.

Cette fois, ce fût Takumi qui entama l'approche, venant se coller à son blond et amenant ses lèvres contre celles de son vis-à-vis. Celui-ci succomba et franchit la distance qui le séparait de son paradis.

Il fit entrouvrir la bouche à son petit brun et laissa sa langue partir à la recherche de sa sœur et entamer un ballet ancestral. Aucun d'eux ne se repaissait assez de ses doux baisers trop rares et trop courts selon eux. A contrecœur, ils durent se séparer et il était déjà temps de s'en aller.

Sur le chemin du retour, les deux garçons se promirent de se refaire des sorties en couple. Arrivé devant chez lui, Takumi se retourna vers son Kei et l'embrassa encore langoureusement avant de lui souhaiter un bon retour et une bonne nuit peuplée de jolis ébats entre eux.

Takahashi ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il était amoureux d'un pervers quand celui-ci, justement, le fit sortir de ses pensées. « Je t'aime mon amour. » Voilà ce qui avait sorti le blond de ses pensées.

Pour réponse, le jeune étudiant se vit rapprocher du corps de son aimé, soufflé un « moi aussi, je t'aime Ta-chan » à l'oreille et un baiser timide sur ses lèvres. Enfin, ils se quittèrent l'un rentrant chez lui, l'autre continuant sa route pour faire de même.

Les jours qui suivirent furent idylliques pour le nouveau couple. Les sorties se succédaient, le frère Takahashi fût mit au courant ainsi qu'Itsuki et Iketani et enfin, le père des deux garçons. La nouvelle surprit un peu tout le monde mais elle fût plutôt bien prise par tous.

Mais vint le jour où ne pouvant plus se contenter que de baisers et légères caresses, les deux amoureux profitèrent d'une maison secondaire de la famille Takahashi. La résidence se situait hors de la ville d'Akina. Une fois de plus, Keisuké était venu chercher son compagnon et de plein accord, ils s'étaient rendus dans ce lieu isolé pour consommer leur amour.

Ils avaient passé toute la journée dehors pour profiter de la nature environnante et faire de cette sortie une journée spéciale. Les deux garçons s'étaient promené la matinée dans la forêt puis, ils avaient profité du lac pour faire un tour en barque, se relayant à tour de rôle. Le soir vint enfin, après un dîner aux chandelles cuisiné par les soins de Takumi, et le moment magique approcha.

Les lumières du salon étaient tamisées projetant des ombres rendant la scène encore plus sensuelle qu'on ne pouvait l'imaginer. Le brun était assis à califourchon sur les cuisses de son homme et l'embrassait langoureusement.

Les gémissements et les succions qu'était devenu Keisuké semblaient d'un érotisme fou aux oreilles de Takumi. Kei, d'ailleurs, ne voulait plus se contenter de faire des suçons dans le cou à son partenaire, aussi, il commença lentement à ouvrir la chemise blanche de son amour. Ce dernier frissonna de plaisir quand il sentit les mains et les lèvres de Kei le toucher aux reins et à ses tétons nettement sensibles.

Bien sûr le blond remarquant les tremblements de plaisir, s'attaqua plus durement aux boutons de chair roses. Si bien que Takumi ne sut pas quand il lui déboutonna son pantalon et qu'il sentit une main s'immiscer entre eux, et plus particulièrement sur **la** zone sensible.

« Attends Kei-chan, s'il te plaît. Je ne veux pas le faire dans le canapé, le lit serait mieux, non ? » Opinant de la tête, son partenaire se leva, l'autre entourant sa taille de ses jambes. Les deux garçons s'empressèrent donc d'atteindre la chambre et le fameux lit.

L'aîné posa délicatement son fardeau sur le matelas, après avoir jeté abat les couvertures. Si tôt qu'il eût posé sa charge, le garçon rejoignit sa victime dans le lit. L'exploration reprit donc. Le blond joua avec les oreilles et les tétons sensibles encore un moment.

Au plus grand bonheur du supplicié, les mains de son compagnon vinrent attraper ses fesses et les malaxer avec enthousiasme, les lèvres continuant toujours leur torture, sur ses abdos cette fois.

Kei se lassa de rester sur la partie supérieure du corps et amorça très vite une légère descente. Ses mains allèrent caresser les fines jambes imberbes, pendant que sa bouche apprenait les contours d'une hampe des plus goûteuses.

Il l'avait redessiné, mordillé et léché, le membre n'avait désormais plus de secret pour lui. Si bien que satisfait de sa découverte et de l'état de son partenaire, il se décida à passer aux choses sérieuses. Takahashi enfourna le pénis dans sa bouche et en suivi, un rythme frénétique qui envoya les deux garçons au-delà des étoiles. Takumi jouit une première fois dans la bouche douce qui l'emprisonnait toujours.

Après un dernier coup de langue, Keisuké laissa ses mains reprendre en main la future érection de son aimé. Sa bouche repartit dans le cou de Ta-chan et y figea quelques marques d'appartenance. La dite victime était en train de gémir et de prononcer le nom de son amoureux comme un doux appel à la débauche et plus particulièrement, à la suite tant attendue des opérations.

La supplique atteignit son but, convaincre Kei-chan de préparer son amant. Il attrapa le lubrifiant sur la table de nuit et en enduisit ses doigts, qu'il présenta très vite près de l'antre de son partenaire. Celui-ci se crispa un peu et le blond le remarqua, il murmura de douces paroles apaisantes à Takumi.

La préparation prit un peu de temps, celui qu'il fallait pour laisser le petit brun s'habituer à la présence d'un corps étranger en lui.

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, le garçon allongé, lascivement, sur le lit s'empalait généreusement sur les trois doigts qui furent retirés pour laisser la place à un bout de sexe assez imposant. Ils prirent seulement une minute pour s'imbriquer l'un dans l'autre. La tension était si grande, tous deux étaient impatients de consommer leur première fois ensemble.

Les mouvements se firent donc rapides au bout d'un moment, si bien que Takumi émit un grand cri de plaisir quand sa prostate fût touchée. Le son excita le blond qui, à chaque rentrée dans ce cul si étroit, s'employa à atteindre cette petite chose qui donne le plaisir aux hommes.

Mission réussie, la pièce se remplit de cris et de grognements appréciateurs et ils atteignirent le nirvana ensemble hurlant le nom de l'autre, avant de s'endormir l'un contre l'autre dans le lit découvert. Encore heureux qu'ils étaient en été.

La vie continua ainsi, heureuse pour chacun. Il restait encore quelques célibataires dans le groupe des Speed stars mais ces derniers s'employaient à chercher pendant leur temps libre. Seul un homme célibataire ne cherchait pas. Il s'agissait de Ryosuké Takahashi.

Mais est-il vraiment seul ? Personne ne le sait. Tout ce que son frère avait pu lui arracher comme information c'est qu'il avait quelqu'un en vue. Qui ? C'était un mystère. A part ça, la vie continua à Akina, et les couples fraîchement formés étaient on ne peut plus heureux.

FIN

Shüya est une vraie ville au Japon. Malheureusement, je n'ai pas pu déterminer si l'Akina de l'auteur était proche. En cherchant sur Internet, j'ai lu que le mont Akina dont parle l'auteur s'appelle véritablement : le mont Haruna.

Je pense que Shüya est assez proche de cette montagne. (Même pas référencée la montagne sur ma carte, c'était un peu dur de faire tant de recherches pour un petit détail.) Soyez content, je me suis cassé la tête pour que ce soit un minimum crédible ce que je raconte.

Alexandre Dumas est un de mes auteurs préférés, j'apprécie tout particulièrement les deux livres suivants : _Le comte de Monte-Cristo _et _les Trois mousquetaires._ Je les conseille à tout le monde, ce sont vraiment deux magnifiques histoires, un peu vieillottes mais superbement écrites.

J'attends avec impatience vos reviews ! (yeux de chat botté 5X)


End file.
